1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automobile window molding to be installed in a clearance between a windshield and a window frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, as shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, an automobile window molding 110 comprises a molding body 111 which is installed in a clearance 106 between a peripheral edge of a windshield 105 and a peripheral wall 102 of a window frame 101, and a seal lip 115 which protrudes from the outside of the molding body 111 and which transforms elastically to a curved shape in such a manner that a tip portion 118 contacts the peripheral wall 102 of the window frame 101.
Further, with the automobile window molding 110 thus formed, it was common that the seal lip 115 protruded on the outside of the molding body 111 decreases in thickness gradually from a base portion 111 to the tip portion 118 and thus the tip portion 118 becomes thin.
While an automobile is running, as shown in FIG. 6, a negatively pressurized portion 120 is created on the outside of the curved portion of the seal lip 115 by the wind stream moving from the windshield 105 to a roof panel 103 on the outside of the window frame 101, through a head portion 112 of the molding body 111. On the other hand, air comes from a lower end of a side molding portion 110c into the clearance 106 sealed by the seal lip 115. Further, in an upper molding portion 110a, the difference in pressure between the negatively pressurized portion 120 and the clearance 106 causes the seal lip 115 to be sucked out, and the air entered into the clearance 106 blows out instantly.
In such a case, with the conventional automobile window molding 110, since the tip portion 118 of the seal lip 115 is thin, the air blow-out causes the tip portion 118 of the seal lip 115 to vibrate violently and produce noises. To prevent the noises, it is required to block the lower portion of the clearance 106 by applying a filler 130 to the clearance 106, and accordingly, it has brought a problem of increased cost.